Seasons Of Love
by PhantomAL
Summary: A series of holidayrelated oneshots about DxS. Third One Up: Aught Six
1. This is Halloween

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments So Dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife _

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life

How About Love?

"_Seasons of Love" from the Broadway musical "Rent" (lyrics by Jonathan Larson)_

_I don't own DP, "NBXmas", or "Rent"  
PhantomAL

* * *

_

Seasons of Love:

This is Halloween

(Danny's POV)

Halloween. Just the name of the holiday tells you that you're in for a treat, pun intended. It's the one day out of the year that you're allowed to dress up like an idiot and get free candy. And it's also the one part of the year that dentists get paid extra. Yep, tis a magical time. Especially for me. Because tonight was the big Halloween dance at school. And I actually got a date this time. And it was with Sam. Even better. Because for the past year or so I've been in love with the girl. And from the looks of it, I bet she was thinking the same thing about me.

So, it was the night of the dance. I went as Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare before Christmas". I had actually convinced Sam to go as Sally. It took a while, but after a lot of begging, I actually got her to try on the costume. And she looked beautiful. A hell of a lot more beautiful than Paulina ever did. Well, I'm getting off subject here. So, onto what happened that night at the dance.

"C'mon, Sam!" I said standing near the girls bathroom. "Come out!"

"I'm not coming out" she said. "I look like an idiot"

"First off: since when do you care about how you look? And second off, if you really look that bad I won't force you to wear it"

"Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely" I said. "I would never do anything to embarrass you"

The door opened up. And I'll tell you right now, if it wasn't for the fact that I was wearing a belt, my pants would've fallen down right then and there. She looked beautiful. I can't say it enough. Her hair was let down to her back, and the rag-like dress that she wore made her look like the most beautiful girl in the entire…which is bigger: galaxy or universe?

"Well?" she asked. "How do I look?"

I wiped the drool off my mouth. I had it BAD.

"You look beautiful, Sam" I finally said.

"You really think so?" she asked, blushing.

"I _know_ so." I said.

"Thanks, Danny" she said, smiling.

I hooked my arm through hers and we walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

It was an hour or so of dancing until we got tired and walked outside and sat down on a bench. We sat next to each other for about a few minutes without saying anything. I started to say something.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"The stars." I said. "Perfect night too. Halloween makes you see the world in a whole new light. Makes you think."

"Wow" she said. "Really deep. They have a place in Reader's Digest for people like you"

I laughed and she giggled. Wait…_Giggled? _This was _Sam_ I was talking about. I never heard her giggled before. Even so, if SHE giggled, then I should do something different too.

I heard a slow wordless piano song playing in the school. The music could be heard clearly from outside. Now, I was never one for leaps of the imagination. Sam knew it, Tucker knew it, my sister knew it, and my parents knew it. And yet, I had one at this moment. I gently took Sam's hand and pulled her up.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, kissing her hand gently.

Sam blushed and put her hands on my chest and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we slowly danced away from everyone, away from the crowds, and away from everything. Every now and then she would look up at me and I would look at her and smile. And she smiled back.

For a piano song with absolutely no words, it lasted a while. After the song was over she looked at me and smiled. When she flashed that beautiful smile of hers, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Danny" she said. "Do you like me?"

_Oh, man. This is it…_

"I…um…Well…jeez, I…" I said. The words were in my mind. But my mouth took a vacation from it. Well, until Sam's lips met with mine.

Every cell in my body told me to do one thing: "kiss her back you moron!" And I did just that. Sam and I stayed like that for about 7 minutes until we both remembered that we were human beings, well, 1 and ½ human beings, and human beings need air.We then pulled apart.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, smiling.

"Pretty much" she said.

We then decided that the party wasn't going anywhere, so we flew to my house where Sam slept over. My parents were scouting the entire state of New Jersey to find ghosts, so they wouldn't be home for another day or so.

I pulled out the pull-out couch and we laid down and watched TV. There was a ton of monster movies on, so we had a full amount of excuses when my sister would come home and see Sam with her face buried in my chest. Either it was the scary-ass monster movies or the fact that we both confessed our love for each other, Jazz would understand. At least that's we hoped. But like I said, Halloween puts the things around you into a different perspective. So, Sam and I just hoped that my parents had a different perspective when they saw Sam and me in a bed together with our arms around each other.

* * *

**_Well? How was that? This will be part of a four-part series of one-shots that I'll be making! I put this up tonight to say I'm sorry for not updating "Dead Man's Party" in time for Halloween. But I'll have the first chapter of that by the end of the week. So, DON'T PANIC! Happy Halloween!_**

**_Snootch to the noonch_**

**_PhantomAL_**


	2. Snoogans Greetings

Ok, just like I promised, here is the Christmas one-shot! Enjoy!  
I don't own DP or Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash  
PhantomAL

* * *

Seasons of Love:  
Snoogans Greetings

(Danny's POV)

Twas the late afternoon before Christmas, and all through my house, not a creature was stirring, except two ghosts.

"C'mon!" I yelled, landing blows on the two zombie/ghost elves. "Why wont you two go away!"

Those two damn dwarves jumped on top of me and grabbed the thermos out of my hands.

"HEY!" I screamed.

The two elves took two candy canes and were about to smash the thing into pieces.

"Go ahead" I said, smiling. "Like candy is gonna smash the…"

CRASH!

The thermos was crashed into a thousand pieces.

"I really, _REALLY_ HATE irony" I said.

The two elves then grew three times their size and were about to kill me when a blue beam of light sucked them up into another thermos, being wielded by my object of affection. Well, unknown affection to her at least.

* * *

"You know," Sam said, closing the thermos, "when you said you wanted to give me something for Christmas, I suspected that it was something other to do with ghosts…"

"Which it does" I said.

"Well, what is it?" she said, putting down the thermos.

"Close your eyes" I said.

And she did. I grabbed her by the hand and lifted her up to the air and through the roof. She peeked her eyes open.

"No peeking" I said, covering her eyes with a free hand.

While we were flying, I took this open opportunity to get a good look at the girl I was carrying. She looked beautiful. With her purple jacket and black jeans. She still wore the boots that she always had for the past two years. For some odd reason, I was at a size 9 Converse, and Sam was at a size 6 boot. Apparently, men feet grow faster than women feet. Who knew?

* * *

By 30 minutes of flying, we finally reached Red Bank. I LOVED living in New Jersey. So many historical landmarks: the St. Michaels Church, the Highlands, and the Quick Stop convenience store: Sam and I's new hangout. Sure, it was in Leonardo, farther than both Amity Park and Red Bank, but it was worth it.

Anyway, we finally landed at 35 Broad Street Red Bank, NJ 07701. To anyone, it seemed like a normal street corner. But to me, and other fans, it was the greatest place in the world. And the place where I was gonna let my feelings go.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" I said.

Sam opened her eyes. She then smiled and then had a confusing look on her face, looking at the large circular sign above the store.

* * *

"Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash?" Sam said. "You took me all the way to Red Bank, for me?"

"Anything for you" I said.

"I still don't understand" Sam said, blushing and smiling.

"You'll see soon enough" I said, grabbing her by the hand and leading her into the comic book palace. "You might wanna close your eyes again. You're gonna love this."

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

We walked through the door.

"Ok" I said. "Open your eyes"

She opened her eyes. I saw happiness, surprise, and embarrassment at the same time.

* * *

Every View Askew-ian was there. Ben Affleck, Matt Damon, Scott Mosier, Jason Lee, Jeff Anderson, Brian O'Halloran, Walt Flanagan, Lisa Spoonhauer, Selma Hayek, Alanis Morissette, Liv Tyler, George Carlin, Jason Mewes, and of course, Kevin Smith. All of them in costume from the movies they were from. Jason Mewes and Kevin Smith as Jay and Silent Bob.

"Snoogans greetings!" they all said.

"I am so confused" Sam said.

"Your friend Danny here got a wild hair up his ass and decided to call every single one of us to invite us all down here just for you, Sam" Kevin said.

"You're serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam" I said.

"You two might wanna look up" Jason Mewes said.

We looked up.

Mistletoe.

"Hey," I said, turning to the Askew-ians. "I didn't say anything about mistle…"

Before I finished my sentence, Sam's lips met mine. I froze for a second, but then melted against her and kissed her back. I held her close as "Jersey Girl" by Bruce Springsteen played softly on the radio.

As we came apart 2 minutes later, we smiled and gazed at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Sam" I said. "I love you"

"I love you too, Danny" she said. "Merry Christmas"

"Oh, uh Sam?" Kevin Smith said. "There's one more part to your gift."

"More?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Jason Lee said. "You get to pick three things from the store for free. Anything, from merchandise, to stuff you can't even find on eBay"

Sam looked around the store and ran around like a kid in a candy store. Jason Mewes came over and started to talk to me.

* * *

"So" Jay said. "You really love her, huh?"

"More than life itself" I said, looking at Sam lovingly.

"Really?" Jay said. "I had some girlfriends, but all they wanted was weed 'n shit"

We both laughed, realizing he just quoted "Clerks".

"Seriously" Jay said. "It's pretty hard keeping a girlfriend. Life is like…well…like one of Kevin's movies. Raw, uncensored, and real. But just keep going and trust in your heart man. Be smooth, be real, be Don Juan De la Noonch."

"Thanks, Jay" I said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Kevin then came over to me.

"So. You got the girl, you got to meet every famous View Askew-ian there is, and you get free merch." He said. "What more can a couple from Jersey finally want?"

"Maybe a film deal?" I asked.

"No offense Dan, but you're life isn't that interesting enough to make people see a movie about it. I mean, I'd see it."

"You have no idea how interesting…" I said.

* * *

Sam then came over to me with two bags.

"Well, MY holiday shopping is done" she said.

"What'd you get?" I asked.

She dug through the bags and pulled out a box.

"The Mallrats/Dogma inaction figure set," she said.

She pulled out another box.

"And the Dogma 2-disc special edition DVD" she finished.

"Wait, you were supposed to get **three** things" I said.

"I did" Sam said. "For you"

She pulled out two items. The Clerks X DVD, and a Jay "Snoogans" toque. (Toque is Canadian for 'winter hat'.)

"I had some money left over" she said. "So I bought you the hat"

"It's great!" I said, trying the hat on. "It's a perfect fit"

"My little stoner…" Sam said, laughing and kissing my cheek.

* * *

We stayed at the store for about an hour, talking to the View Askew-ians, but then it was time to leave.

"See ya guys later!" Sam said.

"Yeah thanks" I said, waving at the guys.

"You're welcome!" Kevin said. "Wait Danny"

He walked over to me and handed me a small white card. It had the View Askew Productions logo on it and Kevin's signature and phone number. On the back was his e-mail address.

"Let me know when you wanna get going on the 'Danny Phantom' project" he said.

"Thanks man" I said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Sam and I left the store. We went behind the ally, I changed back, and we flew away. I held Sam by the waist as we flew the long way back.

"So," I said. "Merry Christmas?"

"Very merry" she said.

We got to Sam's house at about 9 pm. We sat down in Sam's huge basement and lit up a fire. We popped in "Dogma" and we watched it. We were snuggled into the blanket as she laid her head down near my neck. I held her close as we both fell asleep. Me…and my little Jersey Girl.

* * *

Man, that took only 30 minutes to write, and my hands hurt. I'm goin to bed now. Happy Holidays! Read and review!

PhantomAL


	3. Aught Six

Well, hope you guys had a great Christmas! And here, my friends, is number 3 of the 4 one-shots for this. Enjoy!  
I don't own DP  
PhantomAL

* * *

Seasons Of Love:  
Aught Six

(Danny's POV)

"Ugh…too much fudge" I groaned, waking up from a candy induced nap.

It was 6 days after Christmas, and I just finished the giant hoard of candy that I got. Junior Mints, M&M's, Twizzelers, Snickers bars, 3 Musketeers, Resses Cups, jelly beans, and yes, LOTS OF FUDGE, were just some of the variety of the barrage of candy that I received for Christmas.

I surveyed the living room with half opened eyes, looking at the presents that were lying around. Here's what I got for Christmas:

* * *

- Clerks: the 10th anniversary on DVD  
-A Left handed acoustical guitar  
-The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy by Tim Burton  
-"Airplane!" on DVD  
-Family Guy Vol. 3

And more CANDY! But after all of that, I still needed something. Something that couldn't be bought at Best Buy. I felt this pain in my heart ever since I met the one who could fill it in. My angel with a black halo. The one I loved since 5th grade. The one that got me "Death Jr." for the PSP.

I looked down, poking at my stomach.

"Anymore candy and I'm gonna need a bigger uniform." I said.

There was something gnawing at the back of my skull, like I was forgetting something. I looked at the clock. "8:50" it said.

"Oh crap!" I said, now remembering what I forgot. "Sam and Tucker are coming over. Gotta clean up. Gotta speak in complete sentences"

I quickly picked up everything that was lying on the ground. After 5 minutes, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled. I felt that I forgot something when I was walking towards the door. I then looked in the mirror. My boxers were on my head, and not under my pants.

"I gotta start remembering my dreams" I said, running to the bathroom and quickly changing.

* * *

I ran to open the door and opened it.

"Hey Danny" Sam said.

"Hey Sam" I said. I looked around outside. "Where's Tuck?"

"Eh, plans with the family" Sam said. "So, it's just us two. That's ok, right?"

_Someone loves me up there. _I thought. _Let's see if we can make that the same for down here. _

"Yeah, that's ok" I said. "Uh, I set up the movies and snacks at the couch."

"Great"

We walked over to the living room. I had a stack of movies about as big as…a big stack of movies.

"Looks like Santa paid a trip to Suncoast this year" Sam said sitting down, grabbing the barbeque potato chips.

"Didn't know you like barbeque flavor" I said, making a grab for the chips myself.

She pulled them away.

"I love 'em" she said, hiding the chips. "You can't have 'em"

I tried grabbing the chips from under her arm, but she pulled them away, laughing.

"You win this time" I said. "I have my plans…"

* * *

We started watching movies. We watched every movie I basically got for Christmas. Mallrats, UHF, Clerks, The Breakfast Club, everything.

By the time we were done with "The Breakfast Club", it was 11:45. Near January 1st. I think it was time I said something.

"So, any New Years resolutions?" I asked.

"Not much" Sam said, biting into an Oreo. "Just basically to stop listening to my parents more"

"Really" I said. "That's all?"

"Well, one more" she said, somewhat turning red. "But it's kinda personal. Rather not talk about it."

"Oh, come on!" I said. "Tell me"

"Nope" she said.

"You know I have abilities to make you talk" I joked. Or WAS I joking?

"Yeh right" she said. "You promised you would never overshadow me"

"True" I said. "Although, I didn't say that I wouldn't do…THIS!"

I lunged for her and started tickling her under the arms. She started laughing a lot.

"St-stop it!" she giggled. "This isn't f-funny!"

"Humor me just once" I said, smiling.

I stopped tickling her and she sat in my lap.

"Quite a provocative position" I said, hugging her.

"Yeh, but I trust you" she said.

* * *

We sat there as we watched the New Years special on TV, live from Amity Park Square.

10

9

8

_Maybe this is the right time to tell her…_

"Wanna know my New Years resolution?" I asked.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine" she said.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!

* * *

"This" I said, turning her towards me. I gently grabbed her chin and lifted up her head. I then gently kissed her. I felt her go hesitant for a second or two, then I felt her soft lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her tighter.

After a minute we pulled apart.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Same here" she said, smiling.

"Was that you're New Years resolution too?" I asked.

"More or less so" she said, pulling me into another kiss. This one lasted longer than before.

We started talking for a while about stuff, mostly each other. We started watching more movies. Although we weren't really paying attention to the movie. We were basically paying to each other more than usual. We fell asleep on each other; Sam snuggled into my stomach as I pulled the blanket over us.

"Too much fudge?" she asked.

"You can tell?" I asked.

"It's ok" she said, laughing "It's a nice snuggly pillow"

"Ha ha" I said. "Very funny joke"

"What if I wasn't joking?"

"Uh…"

"Happy New Year, Danny"

"Happy New Year, Sam"

As we fell asleep one thought went through my mind.

_I should start eating more fudge.

* * *

_

Man, I feel fluffy. And I'm a guy! I think I better get myself checked…Anyway, read and review!  
PhantomAL


	4. Hand Grenade Heart

Ok, this is the last "SOL" story, so you guys better like it!  
I don't own DP or Green Day  
PhantomAL

* * *

Seasons of Love:  
Hand Grenade Heart

(Danny's POV)

Here's how it happens: first molecules form in the sky in the form of a cloud. The molecules merge together to form H2O, or what we like to call, water. Then if all goes according to plan, it gets really cold, the water crystallizes, and then a pretty brilliant thing happens.

If you ask me, the miracle of how every snowflake forms and falls from the sky is no big wonder. It's what happens AFTER is what's so amazing about it. And when this miracle happens on Valentines Day, then that makes it even sweeter.

Here's what happened:

I won on a local radio contest, two tickets to Green Day in concert. The concert happened on February 14th, 2006: Valentines Day.

TWO tickets.

And if you've been reading this the right way, I think you know who I was going to take with me.

* * *

"Sam!" I said running to her after school.

"What?" Sam asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said. "I wanted to give you something for Valentines Day"

I saw Sam blush. "What is it?" she asked.

I pulled out the two tickets from my back pocket and gave one to Sam. She looked confused and happy at the same time. Even more so when she looked at who was playing on the tickets.

"GREEN DAY?" she asked happily. "How…"

"I have my ways" I said.

Sam hugged me. I blushed but returned the embrace.

"When is it?" she asked.

"Tonight, at 8" I said. "I'll pick you up. We can fly there"

"Sure" Sam said. "See ya then"

"Ok" I said. "Bye"

"Bye"

We walked off to get ready.

* * *

"Ok" I said in the shower. "Gotta keep it straight tonight. Gotta not be so mushy. True, it IS Valentines Day, doesn't mean I can't pal around with Sam like I always do…right?"

Who was I kidding? It was useless, like trying to put a baseball cap on the Washington Monument. After tonight, things would change, for better or worse. Ugh, I'm screwed. What was I gonna do? I guess what they say is true: most thinking really _is_ done in the shower.

I put on some jeans and an AC/DC shirt. Now, I know what you're thinking: _wearing an AC/DC shirt at a Green Day concert? How stupid is that?_

Here's my philosophy:

If you wear a shirt of the band you're gonna see in concert, you're gonna look like a moron who just started listening to said band. Wear a different shirt and you'll look better. I've been to a lot of concerts in my life, trust me.

So, I brushed my teeth and went downstairs, where my dad was waiting for me.

"Danny" he said. "I heard you were going out with Sam tonight"

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"Your sister told me"

"Of course…" I said. "So, what of it?"

"Just wanted to tell you not to be nervous. I'm sure Sam likes you"

Wow, the first piece of information my dad gave me that actually made sense.

"Thanks, Dad" I said. "Well, I'm off"

"Good luck, Danny"

* * *

I jumped on my scooter and headed towards Sam's house. I told Sam that I'd meet her in front of her house. But something was wrong.

She wasn't there.

I walked up to the front door and before I could knock, I heard the sounds of shouting. This is what I heard:

"But Mom!" Sam said.

"No 'buts', Samantha" Sam's mom, Marilyn, said. "You are not going out with that Fenton boy, no matter how much you love him. He is a bad example for you and…"

"You think I'm like this because of Danny?" Sam retorted. "I'm like this because of people like you always acting like jerks!"

Silence…

SLAP!

I heard Sam whimper and run upstairs.

"And don't even think about sneaking out either!" I heard Sam's dad, Charles, yelled. "The windows are locked!"

I pulled away from the door with a shocked look on my face.

"My God…" I said.

* * *

I knew what I had to do. I went ghost and floated up to Sam's room's window. I saw Sam crying into her pillow. I felt horrible. I knew I had to take care of Sam's parents later. But right now, I had to cheer the poor girl up.

I knocked on Sam's window, making Sam look up. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I noticed a red mark on her right cheek. Her mascara was bleeding down her cheeks. But she still smiled at me lightly. I smiled back. Sam motioned for me to come in, so I did.

I phased through the window and turned human again. I then walked over to Sam. I didn't make 3 steps when Sam ran over and started crying into my chest. I was taken aback. Here was a girl, the girl that I loved for being strong, tough, and independent, and she was crying. I felt terrible. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to cry into my chest. I stroked her soft hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok, Sammy" I whispered. I was the only one who could call her that. She'd rip anyone's lungs out if anyone else called her that. "I'm here now"

I planted a soft kiss on her forehead as I continued comforting her.

And this went on for about 3 minutes until she calmed down. She looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.

We sat down on her bed and we waited for someone to say something. And being the nervous one, I waited a long time before saying something.

"So" I said. "What happened?"

"My parents don't want me to go with you tonight" she said. "They're even thinking about reinstating the restraining order that they put on us before"

"They're jerks" I said. "You're better than them. But I can't believe she slapped you"

"He did" Sam said. "My dad. Been happening for about a while though"

I put an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked. "I could've done something to help you"

"I didn't want you to worry" Sam said.

"A bit too late for that" I said, chuckling, in hopes of making light of the situation.

She laughed a little and smiled.

"_There's _a smile" I said.

Sam blushed.

"You keep acting like this and my face is gonna explode" she said.

"Is it my fault?" I asked.

"Not really" Sam said, smiling more. "So, are we going?"

"You still wanna go to the concert?" I asked.

"Of course" Sam said. "Anything is better than staying here"

I smiled and went ghost.

"We still flying there?" Sam asked.

"Look who you're asking" I said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. We phased out of her room as we flew to the auditorium.

* * *

The concert was packed with people. Apparently, there were a lot of Green Day fans here. Sam and I were near the front row. You could almost count the amount of lights there were in the huge "GREEN DAY" sign.

42 lights.

Coincidence? I don't think so.

The stage was amazing. It looked like a recreation of a Nazi rally, using the "Warning" symbol instead of the swastikas.

Then suddenly, we heard the theme from "2001: A Space Odyssey" play through huge speakers as Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cool, and Mike Dirnt ran up on stage. The crowd went NUTS as Billie gave the sign of the devil and played the opening riff of "American Idiot".

And the concert began.

For the next 2 hours we were treated to rock, fire, explosions, and revolution.

And then the most amazing thing happened.

"Ok, who here can play the guitar?" Billie Joe yelled out into the crowd.

A spotlight shone out into the crowd.

"Danny, raise your hand" Sam said to me.

"No way" I said. "I'll make an idiot of myself"

Sam then raised my hand for me. Just then the spotlight shone on me.

"YOU!" Billie yelled, pointing at me. "You play the guitar?"

I nodded, smiling.

"How long?"

I held up 4 fingers.

"Four years? Get your ass up here!"

Sam pushed me forward as I climbed on to the stage. The crowd was cheering wildly. Billie shook my hand as I shook back.

"You can play any song you want" he said. "Just don't upstage me"

I nodded.

He handed me his guitar as he walked to the other side of the stage. I walked over to Mike and Trey and whispered the name of the song in their ears. They nodded and I walked off to the microphone.

"Ok" I said into the mike. "This is a song dedicated to my best friend Sam"

The spotlight shone on Sam who was cheering along with the rest of the crowd. I smiled and then started the song.

* * *

_I've been waiting a long time  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined  
For anything at all  
Downtown lights will be shining  
On me like a new diamond  
Ring out under the midnight hour  
Well, no one can touch me now  
Well, and I can't turn my back  
It's too late ready or not at all_

_Well, I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up _

Dawning of a new era  
Calling...don't let it catch you falling  
Ready or not at all  
So close enough to taste it  
Almost...I can embrace this  
Feeling...on the tip of my tongue

Well, I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars...

* * *

I then unleashed a solo that blew even my mind. After which I picked up the microphone,

"You know, this is Valentines Day" I yelled into the mike. "So I'd like to say something that I've been waiting for a while to say. Can Sam get the spotlight treatment again?"

The spotlight once again shone on Sam. I got to the front of the stage where Sam was as well. I knelt down on one knee and took Sam's hand. It was now or never, in front almost a million people. So, no pressure.

_Damn it man! _The voice in my head yelled. _Tell her!_

"I-I love you, Sam Manson" I said.

Sam jumped up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back softly. I heard the entire audience go "AWWWWWW!"

Sam released and smiled at me.

"I love you too, Danny" she said.

I smiled and held the mike up to her.

"Say it into the mike" I said, laughing.

She laughed and yelled into the mike.

"I LOVE DANNY FENTON!" she yelled.

The entire crowd cheered as we hugged tightly.

"Knock 'em dead" Sam said, kissing my cheek.

"Will do" I said.

Sam climbed down off the stage and I picked up the guitar again.

* * *

_Well, I'm so much closer than  
I have ever known...  
Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars... _

I've been waiting a life time  
For this moment to come  
I'm destined for anything at all

Dumbstruck  
Color me stupid  
Good luck  
You're gonna need it  
Where I'm going if I get there...  
At all...

Wake up  
Better thank your lucky stars...

* * *

I ended the song and the crowd went insane.

"Great job, kid!" Billie said, walking back up. I handed him the guitar. He pushed it towards me.

"Keep it" he said. "Chicks dig musicians"

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said, walking off the stage.

As I got off, Sam jumped into my arms and kissed me. I kissed back, smiling.

_What a night._ I thought.

So, after the concert ended, I flew Sam back to her house and laid her down on her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her softly. And I was about to fly away when I felt something grab my arm. I turned around, smiling.

"Please don't leave" Sam said.

"Your parents will MURDER me if they found me in your room" I said, laughing.

Sam smiled.

"It's ok" Sam said. "They went out for their 'second honeymoon'. They wont be here till Thursday"

I thought about this for a second. I smiled and got into Sam's bed.

"If it'll make you happy," I said, "I'll stay with you"

Sam scooted over and snuggled into my chest.

"I love you, Danny" Sam said.

I kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you too, Sam" I said. "Goodnight"

And then we went to sleep.

I have to say, I was pretty worried when I originally thought of confessing my feelings to Sam. Then I looked at the situation: I was in a bed with my true love and I got to perform on stage with Green Day. Good day, VERY good day. Like I said, the miracle of snow isn't really that important, it's just a sign of things to come. And they can be good or they can be bad, but you're never quite sure. The only thing you can be sure of is that you're gonna love it.

* * *

And that's it! Read and review!  
PhantomAL 


End file.
